No Time Like the Present
もビックリ あの でファイト |Rōmaji title = Enma-sama mo Bikkuri　Ano-yo de Faito |Literal title = Even Yama-''sama'' is Surprised — A Fight in the Afterlife |Series = DBZ |Number = 6 |Edited = Goku's Unusual Journey |Saga = Raditz Saga |Airdate = June 7, 1989 |English Airdate = June 22, 2005 |Manga = A Warrior in Hell *Gohan and Piccolo |Previous = Gohan's Rage |Next = Day 1 }} もビックリ あの でファイト|''Enma-sama mo Bikkuri　Ano-yo de Faito''|lit. "Even Yama-''sama'' is Surprised — A Fight in the Afterlife"}} is the sixth episode of the Raditz Saga and in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 7, 1989. Its original American airdate was June 22, 2005. Summary Following the death of Goku, Bulma wonders how Raditz was able to track down him down. Piccolo tells her that it was because of the sensor attached to Raditz' face. Bulma recovers the machine and fixes it up with plans to use it to find Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. As they prepare to head back to Kame House, Piccolo regenerates his arm then tells Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi that he wishes to take Gohan for special training. Krillin initially refuses but Piccolo explains his hidden power and it's usefulness in the battle to come with the arriving Saiyans. He then takes the unconscious Gohan away with him, with the others being unable to do anything about it. Kami, having preserved Goku's body for resurrection, escorts the late hero into the presence of the gigantic King Yemma, the judge of Heaven and Hell. He chooses to train with the great King Kai, a being whose position is above even that of King Yemma, before being resurrected by the Dragon Balls. King Yemma reveals that thousands of years ago, he too trained under this Kai, who is truly a powerful man. After receiving the King's permission, Goku is escorted to the head of Snake Way, the route between King Yemma's palace and King Kai's realm. On their way back to Kame House, Krillin wonders how Chi-Chi will take the news that had happened and who should be the one to tell her, Master Roshi and Bulma urge Krillin to do so being Goku's best friend. At Goku's house, Chi-Chi tries phoning Kame House concerned as to why Goku and Gohan have not returned home yet but nobody answers. At the entrance to Snake Way, Goku is amazed at how long the road must be with the Guide informing him that is one million kilometers long. The Guide warns Goku not to fall off of the path because there is no way for him to return if he does. Before Goku leaves he asks the Guide of he can ask Fortuneteller Baba to tell his friends not to revive him for one year. Arriving in an uninhabited area, Piccolo awakens Gohan and informs him of his father's death. Determining the extent of Gohan's dormant power by hurling him at a mountain which he promptly destroys, Piccolo tells him that he will draw this power out and train him, whether Gohan likes it or not. Gohan asks Piccolo why his father can't train him when he comes back to life but Piccolo tells him that he's too soft and they are short on time. Major Events *Piccolo takes Gohan away to begin his special training. *Goku begins his journey along Snake Way. Appearances Characters *Piccolo *Bulma *Raditz *Gohan *Master Roshi *Krillin *Kami *Goku *King Yemma *Chi-Chi *Ox-King Locations *Earth **Spinach Wastes **Break Wasteland **Mount Paozu ***Goku's House *Other World **Check-In Station **Snake Way Objects *Scouter *Tail *Battle Armor *Dragon Ball (Four-Star) Techniques *Regeneration - Used by Piccolo to regenerate his arm lost while fighting Raditz. *Telekinesis - Used by Piccolo to take Gohan away from Master Roshi. *Hidden Potential - Used by Gohan as a reflex to destroy the large mountain and to save himself from crashing into it after being hurled by Piccolo. Differences from the manga *Chi-Chi phoning Master Roshi to find out what is taking Goku and Gohan so long to return home is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In this episode, when they show the "Welcome" sign of the Check-In Station, it is shown that it is misspelled "Wellcome". *Snakeway is stated to be over 10,000 miles long in the Ocean and FUNimation Dub, however, in the Manga and Dragon Ball Z Kai it is stated to be 1 million kilometers or approximately 625,000 miles long. This would make far more sense, since travelling 10,000 miles would not take Goku very long at all, as he was able to travel to Papaya Island from Yahhoy within a day, for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, which was on the other side of the world (see Rivals and Arrivals). *What Chi-Chi predicts would happen to Gohan in this episode would somewhat happen to him in the next episode: Chi-Chi fears Gohan will be left alone in an ocean by Master Roshi and will have to swim to an island from sharks, and after wanting food, will climb a tree, only to be bitten by a snake and have his brain poisoned, causing him to never be able to do math again. What truly happens is Piccolo leaves Gohan alone, and when looking for his coat, he climbs a large rock and finds a snake that does not bite him but instead leaves him alone. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 6 (BDZ) el:Καμία Ώρα Σαν τη Τωρινή pt-br:Enma-Sama também se surpreende! Terá que lutar no Outro Mundo es:Episodio 6 (Dragon Ball Z) fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 006 pl:Dragon Ball Z 006 Zdumienie wielkiego Enmy Walka w Zaświatach Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Raditz Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z